The Birthday Gift
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: After Ethan's Birthday party Benny and Rory take him back to Rory's house to give him THEIR birthday gift. And it's certainly isn't something you could wrap in a box. RATED M FOR BOY/BOY/BOY SEX. Ethan/Benny/Rory


Ethan was currently being guided to Rory's room, blindfolded by his two boyfriends. It was his birthday and after a day of partying at his house with his family and friends , Benny and Rory eagerly dragged him to the vampire's house for a "birthday surprise". The seer didn't know if he should be excited or scared. He should be scared cause if it's Benny and Rory, then a surprise could mean anything. But he should be excited because if it's Benny and Rory, it would certainly be X-rated. The trio were complete horn dogs. The three of them have fucked anywhere you could think of. Their bedrooms, their parent's bedrooms, the movies, in the janitor's office at school, empty classrooms, the beach, the mall, and the list goes on.

"Guys, are we almost their? I'm tired of this blindfold" the seer whined.

Ethan heard a chuckle and felt a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Don't worry baby. We're almost there" a voice said in a whisper, which Ethan recognized as Benny. Damn that voice of his. It always made tingles shoot down the seer's spine. Ethan then felt weak in his knees and fell backwards into something big and and soft, which he assumed was Ethan's bed. Ethan felt little rose peddles underneath him, making him smirk.

"Alright, you can take your blindfold off now" Rory's voice said. Ethan eagerly removed his blindfold, and he almost came in his pants right then and there. Standing at the end of the bed, was Benny and Rory...wearing nothing but jockstraps.

Fuck.

Benny and Rory smirked at Ethan, who was staring at them with lust.

"Wow" was all he said. Benny and Rory then got on the bed, crawling to the now horny seer. They stopped at Ethan's pants, a tint clearly visible.

"Someone's excited" Benny commented.

Rory quickly unbuttoned Ethan's pants, sliding them off him and revealing his now tight boxers. The vampire blew lightly on Ethan's groin, earning him a moan. He then pulled off the boxers and letting Ethan's 7 inch cock sprang free. Benny squeezed the rock hard erection, jerking it lightly.

"Mmm...fuck-Benny,Rory please" Ethan begged.

"Please what?" Rory asked teasingly.

Rory looked at Benny, who smirked and started jerking off slightly faster.

"Please, suck my dick...please." the seer said in a husky voice.

In a swift moment, Benny took all of Ethan in his mouth.

"Fuck!" the birthday boy yelled, bucking his hips

The spell master bobbed his head, covering the cock with saliva.

"Hey, don't be stingy" Rory whined, he pulled the brunette's hair off Ethan's cock. Rory completely covered the head and made his way down the shaft.

"Sorry Rory, he just taste so good" he admitted to his vampire boy friend, before sucking on his human boy friend's balls.

Ethan was now a big moaning mess, not even able to form complete words. Rory got on his knees and moved to Ethan's mouth while taking off his jockstrap his 11 inch cock dangling above Ethan's head.

"Suck" the vampire ordered. Ethan obeyed and wrapped his mouth around the huge tip. The moment Ethan's hot mouth was around his cock, Rory let out a growl and thrusted his dick into him. Ethan used to be able to suck Rory off all the time when they were human, but he gotten so big when he became a vampire. It was impossible to try to fit all of of the blonde in his mouth. Ethan Relaxed his throat as the shaft went deeper into his mouth, inch by inch.

"Fuck Ethan, I love your mouth" the blonde said in a husky voice.

Benny took his mouth off of Ethan with a 'pop'. He then crawled up to Ethan and gave him a quick kiss before leaning back and placing his hands on Ethan's flat stomach.

"Ready for me Big Boy?" The spell master said seductively.

"Mhm" Ethan mumbled, his mouth too busy pleasing the vampire hunk in front of him.

Benny positioned himself above Ethan's cock before pressing it against his entrance.

Ethan moaned at the tight warm entrance, sending vibrations up Rory's manhood.

Benny threw his head back in pure bliss as he took all of Ethan inside him, using a spell to loosen up the muscles in his ass, but still tight enough for his Lover's enjoyment. He rode Ethan like a champ, which is amazing seeing how the spell master only bottoms on rare occasions.

He moved his hips in a circular motion, listening to the Seer's grunts and moans with Rory's cock still in his mouth, making the blonde growl. Rory then grabbed Benny's shoulders, pulled him in, and smashed there lips together. While Rory and Benny's tongues were fighting for dominance, Ethan was getting mouth fucked by Rory as he thrusted his monster cock in Ethan's willing mouth. After that, he pulled away from his boyfriend's mouth and lips and was panting, willing himself not to cum.

"OH FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD!" Benny yelled as the birthday boy repeatedly hit his prostate.

"BENNY IM GONNA CUM" Ethan screamed. Soon after, he shot rope after rope of cum into the taller boy's ass. Benny lifted himself off of Ethan slowly. As soon as he was all the way off, cum leaked out of his hole. Rory noticed this immediately and moved to the other side of his bed, placing himself under Benny's ass.

"Give it to me Benny" he begged.

With a smirk, Benny squeezed his cheeks together and looked behind him and watched Ethan's cum pour out of him and into Rory's waiting mouth, which swallowed all of it.

Rory licked his lips. "Taste pretty good" he commented. Benny pulled Rory into him and crashed their lips together, swapping Ethan's cum.

"Ethan's cum always did taste the saltiest" Benny smirked.

Ethan let out a growl.

"What next?" He asked panting, knowing their hot, kinky threesome was still far from over.

"Eager aren't we?" Benny asked, smiling

"Right now, I'm EAGER to have a dick inside me!" Ethan whined. His two boyfriends just chuckled, although they were as eager as Ethan as both of them were still hard.

"Will you're the birthday boy, you tell us" Rory said, jerking himself a bit.

Ethan thought for a moment.

"Mantrain" he said.

The vampire and spell master looked at each other and smiled.

"If that's what you want" Rory said with a shrug.

"Hands and knees" Benny ordered. Ethan quickly complied, putting his butt in the air and his head on the pillow. Rory licked his lips and got behind Ethan's ass, putting his face by Ethan's cheeks.

"Gotta make sure you're ready" he said.

The blonde's tongue came out and he gave the hole a nice lick, making Ethan squirm from the pleasure. And just like that, Ethan was hard again. Rory was now fucking Ethan with his tongue while Ethan was feeling rubbing the vampire's tight ass, giving it a smack. Now growing impatient, Benny muttered some words and shot a spark out his fingers to Ethan's ass, making it loosen up, Rory stopped and looked at him.

"What, I'm horny" he stated.

Ethan and Rory both chuckled and Rory sat up.

"Ready for me, Ethan?" Rory asked.

He nodded, and the blonde pushed in. Ethan moaned from the pain and pleasure. Benny's spell may have made Ethan loosen, but that didn't change the fact that Rory was fucking huge!

"Fuck Ethan, so tight!"

As Rory continued pushing into Ethan, Benny lined up with Rory's hole and with one thrust, Benny shoved his entire 9 inch cock into Rory's ass, making the blonde scream in surprise. He turned and looked at Benny with shock.

"You're a vampire, you'll heal."

Rory smiled and leaned in Benny's ear.

"Fuck me hard" the vampire whispered.

Benny smiled and began mercilessly pounding Rory, as Rory pounded Ethan a little softer. He loved his position in the man train, fucking while getting fucked. Soon the trio found a steady rhythm and Rory was getting close to his climax.

"FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" he yelled, shooting in to Ethan's hole.

Rory pulled out of Ethan and out of Benny.

"Looks like I have the best stamina, your turn Birthday Boy" Benny said. Benny moved to the front of Ethan's face.

"Suck" Benny ordered. Ethan grabbed Benny's cock and took most of it in his mouth in a swift moment. Benny groaned, grabbing Ethan's hair and pushing it down, soon Benny was being sent over the edge.

"FUCK ETHAN, TAKE IT! YES, JUST LIKE THAT!" Benny shouted as Ethan took the head out and jerked off the dick. Benny unleashed his huge load on Ethan's face, hair, and mouth. Ethan swallowed the cum in his mouth, and stuck his middle finger in his cum filled hole. He then took it out and sucked on it, tasting Rory's cum. The vampire was lying next to them, enjoying the show as Benny laid next to him, Ethan right after him.

"So Ethan,how do you like your birthday gift?" Rory asked with a smirk.

Ethan looked at them with his cum covered face.

"Best. Birthday. Ever" he said, cum dripping down his chin and out his ass.

**READ AND REVIEW !**


End file.
